The Perfect Stranger
by purple-sunshine29
Summary: this is my version of the legendary JoLu story. sorry I'm not good at writing good summaries, just read and please review, your opinion counts.


"Choose, Lulu

Author's Note: Although at first I may seem like a LnL3 fan, I'm not. I support JoLu 200!! I just wanted to try a different first meeting and some of the dialogue is straight from the show!! And a little hint, Johnny and Claudia are twins in this, even if she calls him "little brother". Enjoy and review!!

**Chapter 1: Best Friend**

"Choose, Lulu!!" the wounded Logan bellowed.

"Why?" Lulu asked.

"Because you can only have me or Johnny!! Not both!!" Logan yelled.

I looked to the ceiling_. How did I end up here?_, Lulu thought. She was standing in a dark warehouse, holding a gun. "Choose, sweetie." Her mysterious uncle demanded calmly. "Why??" The blonde asked. "Cause one of them has to die." he said with a mischievous look in his eye. I looked from Johnny to Logan. Johnny, there are not even words to describe how perfect he is, but I can try. From his dark hair to his chocolate eyes that make angels sing. To his brooding shoulders perfect for hugs. He was everything a woman could want and more. He was caring and gentle as a teddy bear. A gentle giant if you will. Behind his bad boy façade, laid a sweet and kindred soul. She could go on and on. Logan, from his blonde hair to his southern accent, it was easy why I was attracted to him at first, _at first_ keywords there. "Oh let me!" my uncle took the gun from my fingers. "NO!!" Lulu screamed as he pulls the trigger.

_**Six months earlier**_

"Will you slow down?!" Lulu asked to her four year old son, Mark.

"Sorry mommy, I just wanna see daddy." He said giving me those puppy dog eyes.

"I can see how you're Logan Hayes' son." Lulu said, smiling. At the age of 24, Lulu had it all. She was getting married to the love of my life, Logan Hayes. She had a perfect four year old son that she adored. Opening the penthouse, yes _penthouse_, she saw Logan sitting on the couch with a smile on his face like he had a dirty little secret.

"DADDY!! You're home!!" Mark screamed jumping into his father's arms.

"Hey buddy!! Oh, I missed you!! I'm glad I'm back!" Logan said, beaming at his son.

"Hey, little man could I talk to your mom alone??" Logan asked Mark

"Yeah, but I want you to read me a story tonight." Mark said

"You got it, buddy" Logan said.

"What's up?" Lulu asked as soon as little Mark was out of earshot.

"Well, you know how Jason and I have this friend and business partner in Manhattan," Logan started

"Johnny something, right?" Lulu says heading to the kitchen.

"Yeah, Johnny Zacchara" Logan said.

"You mean the son of Anthony Zacchara?? The one that was rumored to have paralyzed his old man and killed innocent people for money? That Johnny Zacchara??" Lulu said, terrified at her words.

"No, that was Anthony Zacchara, his son is better. And when I was in Manhattan, I got to know him, and he's a good guy." Logan said.

"I'm glad you have a friend." Lulu says.

"And he's staying at our house." Logan said timidly.

"WHAT?? No, he is not stepping within 20 feet of me or our son, do you hear me??" Lulu declared.

"Lesley Lu, he's a good man and a very important investor for the organization." Logan stated.

"I don't care!! Is it worth putting me or our, _our_ in danger?? Is the business more important to you then we are??" Lulu questioned. Logan and Lulu turn their heads to where they hear their four year old crying at the stairs.

"Oh, baby, what's wrong?" Lulu rushes to him and takes him into her arms.

"I heard you guys fighting and it scared me." Mark says, sniffling

"Buddy, listen, me and mommy just had a little disagreement, but you know that I love you and mommy very much, right?" Logan says, tenderly.

"I know, but… the way you guys were fighting….I don't know." Mark said, looking at the floor.

"Honey, listen, we love each other and you, that's what's important, and every couple fights, it's normal for mommy and daddy to have disagreements, but we still love each other." Lulu tried to assure him and maybe herself too.

"OK, see ya later." Mark says, hurrying up the stairs.

"He's right you know." Lulu said turning to Logan.

"I'm sorry Lulu, if Johnny being here is a problem, then he can stay with Jason or somewhere else." Logan said.

"No, no, if he's important to the business then he can stay here, but I don't promise to get along." Lulu said, hugging Logan.

"That's all I ask." Logan said, hugging her back.


End file.
